It is considered that the next generation radio communication system uses high frequency waves, such as millimeter Waves (mmW), for supporting mass data services. In the system that uses the high frequency band, a distance between a subscriber station (or a terminal) and a base station is decreased, which in turn reduces the cell radius of the base station, thus increasing the number of base stations to be installed to secure a service coverage for terminals. The increase in the number of base stations leads to an increase in overall power consumption of the system.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for reducing power consumption increased due to an increase in number of base stations in a radio communication system that uses a high frequency band.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.